when will they realise
by rock-it 97
Summary: Cece likes Ty. and Ty likes Cece they are both just to oblivious to what is in front of their eyes... my frost fanfic read and review
1. An ordinary saturday

A ty-ce story

He guys so this is my first fanfic so it might not be so good… soorryy! Any way here it is...

~Chapter 1 ~

- no ones pov-

it was just an ordinary Saturday, Cece and Rocky were sitting on the steps out side the apartments where they live, just talking when friendly local character Deuce and the older Blue walk by. Noticing her brother staring at Cece rocky implies" hey Ty…why are you staring at Cece?"

They both blush simultaneously, stuttering he states "uhh…i…uhh..there was a-a-a- fly in her hair". Deuce snickered and Ty glared whilst punching his arm, this going unknown to Cece as she was wafting her hair looking like goodness knows what trying to get rid of the a for mentioned (fake!) fly.

"Anyway… Cece we gotta gooooo" said Rocky whilst getting a quizzical look from Cece then she explained, "you know.. Shake it up… the show we work on, yeah starts in like half hour"

" hey how I about I drive you , in my new mustang convertible" Ty says once finished bragging about his new which he got for is birthday he pops is collar and smirks cockily .

"sure !" say Rocky and Cece in unison

"I CALL SHOTGUN !"says and eager Cece

~~ Ty's Pov ~~

_wow Cece looked hot today perfect hair, perfect face … Woah what am I thinking this was Cece my LITTLE sisters best friend for crying out loud I cant like her .plus she probably only thinks of me as Rocky's older brother , only one way to find out…_

~~ Cece's Pov ~~

_Okay so I admit when Rocky said that Ty was staring at me my heart skipped a few beats, and when he said I had a fly in my hair I bet I looked stupid as anything wafting my hands above my head . I was so happy when he offered us a ride and over the moon when I called shotgun be for Rocky , now I would be just inches away from his hazelnut eyes and his sexy, cute dimples ..._

Okay guys end of chapter 1 :P what do you think feed back please next chapter updated soon I promise xx


	2. The car and studio

**Okay** thanks to:

**TrinitylovesRoshonfreak**** for my first review **

**And cylover101 I would love it if you have got any ideas, **

**Also thanks to those who have added it to your alerts. Any way on with the chapter**

**~~ Deuce's POV ~~**

**I come on long to 'shake it up' every week to get footage of Cece and Rocky (and the others I suppose…) for the website Garry has made. Whilst in the car I kept noticing Cece and Ty sneaking glances and blushing so I recorded them, it was so funny how when they thought one was staring at the other (which by the way they were) they would blush and look the other way, I'm surprised I didn't burst out with laughter. When will they realize they both like each other … so clueless. I'm going to show this to Rocky later. **

**~~ Cece's POV ~~**

**So now I'm sitting next to Ty who's driving HIS car, I cant help it but I keep looking over at his perfect face then quickly looking away when I think he's seen me. Just when I think that makes me go the reddest red ever we keep accidentally bumping hands I feel little tingles through my body when we do as well.**

**I need to stop thinking about him like this he's my BFB, plus he's a lady's man he would never go out with someone like me, why would he? I'm just boring old Cece. But if he did … **

**~~ At the studio~~**

**"Hey Ty are you staying to watch 'cos if you are wanna drive us back later?" asked Rocky**

**"Yeah sure whatever" replies Ty whilst staring at Cece, which didn't go unnoticed by Deuce and Rocky**

**~~ Rocky's POV ~~**

**OMG can Ty be any more obvious it's clear as day light that he likes Cece , I think even deuce realizes and he's … well … Deuce!. I should ask him if he knows any thing. **

**~~ Deuce's POV ~~~**

**I was Up on the balcony with Ty he's mesmerized by the way she moves (a/n 'she' is Cece) I even think he is drooling a little.**


	3. after the show

**Okay, thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapters sorry about the delay on with the chapter ...**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~~ After the show ~~ <span>_**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rockstar you wanna have a sleepover at mine ?... Moms with grams and Flynn's with Henry on some scouts thing."<p>

"Hey ... 2 things; 1. only Ty calls me Rockstar.. but can they guys stop to moms at work plus it will be more fun "

"Yeah, okay whatever. but first i need a shower ( i don't want Ty to see me all sweaty and ugh now do i ...) ill text you when

i"m done . you tell the guys, i'll get get popcorn and find the movies !"

* * *

><p><strong><em>~~TY'S POV~~<em>**

_oh wow rocky just said we are stopping over at Cece's tonight . How will i cope with all her cuteness ... sigh _

* * *

><p><strong><em>~~ DEUCE'S POV ~~<em>**

_Great sleep over at Cece's ... ugh i sound like a girl ... hanging around Rocky to much . maybe we ca play truth or dare and Ty could kiss Cece or something.. maybe i can kiss rocky ... ( A./N :in this story deuce and dina aren't together!)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~<em><em>~ AT CECE'S ~~<em>__**

_ R - lets play truth or dare !_

_D ,C, T,-okay _

**_TEN MINUETS IN -_**

_D- Cece truth or dare ?_

_C -urrrm ... truth !_

_D - okay do you have a crush on anybody ?_

_C - erm ... n-n-n-nooooo ..._

_R - sure you do ! you always daydream and say __" id love to be your girlfriend..." with a really sappy look on your face !_

**cece blushes the hits rockys arm **

_C - 2 things 1. i DONOT DO THAT ! : and 2 . Ty truth or dare ?_

_T - truth _

_C - have you got a girlfriend ... and if not why ?_

_T - no i don't and i like a gel but i don't think she likes me cos im kind of a player and i wanna treat her right ..._

_R - aaaawwwww! who knew Ty could be nice and actually want a relationship that lasts longer than a week._

_D - moving on anyway rock truth or dare ?_

_R - truth !_

_D - okay i have some questions ..._

_1. who do you have a crush? on cos i herd you and cece earlier but i got no names_

_ do you think of me? _

_3. willyougooutwithme? **(deuce says the last part really quickly)**_


End file.
